1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic component mounting and, more particularly, to a multiple electronic component interconnect structure that minimizes a footprint of electronic components mounted to a substrate.
2. Description of Background
Electronic components are mounted to circuit boards or other substrates using a variety of connector schemes. Conventionally, a pin grid array (PGA) interface was used to mount a processor to a processor socket on a printed circuit board. A pin grid array includes a number of pins, typically on the processor, that mate with corresponding pin acceptors on the processor socket. More recently, ball grid array (BGA) and land grid array (LGA) interfaces are being used to connect processors and circuit boards. Unlike the PGA interface, a chip mounted with a BGA or LGA interface does not include pins. In place of pins, the chip is provided with gold or copper plated balls or pads that touch pins provided on the circuit board. BGA and LGA interfaces provide a larger contact point that allows a processor to run at higher clock frequencies. In addition, the increased contact area in BGA and LGA interfaces provides a more efficient power connection. Unfortunately, to provide the increased contact area, the contact pads require more surface area than, for example, pins and available space on printed circuit boards is practically non-existent. As electrical devices shrink in size, space available for additional electronic components is at a premium.